


12 Days of Ficmas | Day Bonus 1 | MuffetxCancer PFC

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Western Zodiac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficmas, christmas pupper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. My friend has a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Bonus day 1's theme was Muffet x Cancer getting a puppy for Christmas. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day Bonus 1 | MuffetxCancer PFC

**Author's Note:**

> not bet yet

I am tem a tem is going to b adopted by big, many leg monsters. They r going to let me go to college! they r cool because they thought i was “cute” a decided that my shop’s cause was a worthy one so they wanted to help! they said their names were muffet a cancer.  
muffet owns her own shop. It is a spider bakery a da whole underground knows about muffet. Tem had only known about her through stories, but never seen. Muffet has been an inspiration to tem 4 a long time.  
cancer is just a random crab. Cancer is a realy big crab that just looks like da cave outside tem village, dark but with bright stops.  
they said tem was a christmas present but i hav never hear o that.  
when they picked tem they told tem to get into a box. A tem was in that box 4 some time then da lid open a an eight eyed a eight legged crab looked down at me a got excited, a i met da rest o da fambily.


End file.
